


Halloween ages 6+

by NyannyCat_13



Series: "Uh, do whatever you like, I'm super dead" [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: CreatedEqual: so where we meetingTURTLEZ: prolly five feet away from the Washingtons because we aren't their children not at allHam-o-ween: that's right





	Halloween ages 6+

_ “Um guys so” _

 

Ham-i-lion: HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN

_ Ham-i-lion has sent “HALLOWEEN.jpg” _

MomLizard: Angie's driving us all over did you just actually perform the entire entry bit in Nightmare before Christmas

Ham-i-lion: yes of course we did

MomLizard: oh and before I forget

_ MomLizard added Jpegs to the chat. _

MomLizard: we all had a talk and Peggy's back now

Jpegs: hey

DidneyWorl: What did you even do

MomLizard: Peggy overstepped some very important personal boundaries in the family

MomLizard: not important

_ Ham-i-lion has changed their name to Ham-o-ween. _

Ham-o-ween: candy important

DidneyWorl: oh my gosh

Ham-o-ween: haha

CreatedEqual: so where we meeting

TURTLEZ: prolly five feet away from the Washingtons because we aren't their children not at all

Ham-o-ween: that's right

Mac n Liberty: I have to grab something be there in like 15 minutes

Lafayhen: what is it oh fellow brother

Mac n Liberty: nothing important, I'll be there soon

Ham-o-ween: OH ALSO WGILE I WAS BUYING CAT STUFF I GOT PHILLIP A PIRATE COSTUME HES GONNA HATE ME SO MUCH

TURTLEZ: fuck no you're kidding me

Didneyworl: wait did we all really . . ?

CreatedEqual: really what

Ham-o-ween: you better not have

TURTLEZ: let's all just take pictures to see

_ Ham-o-ween has sent IfYouDare.jpg _

_ TURTLEZ has sent ISwearToGod.jpg _

_ Didneyworl has sent wtfguyz.jpg _

Ham-o-ween: SCREECHING

Jpegs: IM CRYING WHGD

Didneyworl: I think John looks the cutest out of all of you

MomLizard: oh yeah definitely

Ham-o-ween: LIARS

. . .

Ham-o-ween: okay but does anyone remember Wonder pets

Ham-o-ween: 'cause this whole thing reminded me of wonder pets

Jpegs: *Vietnam war flashbacks while googling the theme song*

Didneyworl: because three different animals wearing pirate costumes make you think of Wonder Pets

Motherson: Peggy, you are actually a mood.

TURTLEZ: okay but you mentioned it so we can't not do the thing now

Ham-o-ween: No Herc I just remember the turtle was wearing a pirate costume during a Halloween special or smth

Lafayhen: dang I don't have a pet I can't do the thing

. . .

Motherson: Wait.

Ham-o-ween: Tommy where the fuck are you it's been like half an hour

Mac n Liberty: shut your fuck it's been like 16 minutes and I'm coming I swear

Mac n Liberty: what's up Jemmy

Motherson: I just realized . . .

Motherson: I'm wearing a pirate costume too.

Didneyworl: wow, sooo original

Ham-o-ween: copycat

Motherson: Hey! I didn't know, so you can't bully me for this!

TURTLEZ: Hey Laf now you got a pet you can do the thing

Lafayhen: okay how about no that's my brothers pet

Motherson: I'm going to lock you guys out if you continue this. I'll let the Schuylers in, but not you guys.

TURTLEZ: like that's even bad we'd probably just keep on trick or treating

Ham-o-ween: yeah pretending were the animals here won't change anything pup

Motherson: Also, I won't let you watch the Nightmare Before Christmas, since I'd be locking you outside.

Motherson: Along with that, I'm pretty sure that Tommy will be at the very least upset with all of you if you continue. He's pretty protective of me, and I'd hate to ruin any relationships through petty drama

Ham-o-ween: ok ok I'm sorry

TURTLEZ: which part drove you over haha also I'm sorry too

Ham-o-ween: the NBC duh

Didneyworl: I barely said anything do I have to apologise idk I'll do it anyway sorry dude

Motherson: You are all forgiven! I'll let you watch movies and eat candy like the rest of the group!

CreatedEqual: why did this even happen I'm so tired of you people

Motherson: They had to learn their lesson, Angelica.

CreatedEqual: okay first of all never say my full name again unless your my sister and extremely pissed at me or I will get Vietnam war flashbacks I swear

. . .

Mac n Liberty: why aren't you answering your door im here

CreatedEqual: after like 45 minutes we just left

Mac n Liberty: okay fine w/e where are you now fuckers

Lafayhen: w/e

Mac n Liberty: it means “whatever” you extra french fry where the fuck are you

Ham-o-ween: surprisingly close to Mad’s house drive over

Mac n Liberty: I can't

Ham-o-ween: what's that supposed to mean

Mac n Liberty: I accidentally crashed my car

Ham-o-ween: WHAT THE FUCK

MomLizard: ARE YOU OKAY

TURTLEZ: IS THE CAR OKAY

Lafayhen: ARE YOU AT THE HOSPITAL AND WHICH ONE

Motherson: Were you speeding to make it on time and something got in the way?

Mac n Liberty: shut your traps kids I'll tell you the story as I sprint on over Jemmy’s house

Mac n Liberty: so basically Jemmy's right except I saw it too late and rammed headfirst into a deer

Mac n Liberty: cons the car's completely trashed and I killed a deer

Mac n Liberty: pros I'm covered in broken shards of glass and blood and I'm shaking so hard I look like a war veteran so I fit JD’s character pretty nicely

Mac n Liberty: oh fuck I just sprinted in front of a car and it almost hit me why do cars hate me

Mac n Liberty: anyway I ditched the car and now here I am

Mac n Liberty: after calling the police, of course I'm not that stupid

Lafayhen: brother plz stop trying to kill yourself from stupidity don't sprint and text first of all just stop moving once you get on a sidewalk

MomLizard: okay stop right now where are you we’re picking you up and giving you some Halloween candy you poor poor war veteran

Mac n Liberty: uh you know Lee’s house I'm on the same block

Motherson I'm turning off the porch light. We'll be there in five minutes, tops.

. . .

Ham-o-ween: Philip! (Linny)

TURTLEZ: Francis! (Tuck)

Didneyworl: and John too! (Ming-Ming)

Ham-o-ween: We’re the Wonder Pets and we'll help you!

Ham-o-ween: What's gonna work?

TURTLEZ: Teamwork!

Ham-o-ween: What's gonna work?

Didneyworl: Teamwork!

Ham-o-ween: Wonder Pets! Wonder Pets!

Didneyworl: We're on the way!

TURTLEZ: To help an animal and save the day!

Didneyworl: We're not too big,

TURTLEZ: And we're not too tough,

Ham-o-ween: But when we work together we've got the right stuff!

Ham-o-ween: Go Wonder Pets! Yay!

Didneyworl: Yay!

TURTLEZ: Yay!   
  
Motherson: Is this actually the only time you'll ever spell correctly?

Ham-o-ween: yea

. . .

_ “Slight problem” _

_ Ham-o-ween has added Jpegs _

Ham-o-ween: IM ACTUALLY SCREAMING IN THE BATHROOM PLEASE HELP ME

Jpegs: that explains why you left during Nightmare Before Christmas

Jpegs: also thanks I won't meddle promise

MomLizard: what's wrong Alex??

Ham-o-ween: Thomas just asked me to talk alone and I panicked

TURTLEZ: I don't think he's confessing this nights already too hectic

Ham-o-ween: I mean he seemed pretty nervous

MomLizard: okay I believe you but the dude was just in a car accident cut him some slack

CreatedEqual: I'd say just go but

CreatedEqual: only if you think you're ready to date him if him asking you out was a possibility

Ham-o-ween: It's honestly only been a week since you ASSHOLES told me he liked me

TURTLEZ: I thought you saw!

Jpegs: w/e this is taking too long just go well catch up with you in a bit

MomLizard: were all sitting in Madison's living room watching Nightmare Before Christmas why phrase it like were still trick or treating

Jpegs: it came to me in a dream idk someone might've slipped an LSD pill in my candy or smth

TURTLEZ: doubt it why would a drug dealer waste good money on fucking arouns w/ kids

TURTLEZ: *around

Jpegs: honestly idk about you but we aren't exactly kids anymore

CreatedEqual: I'm 125% sure you all are actually kids bc  you sure act like it

**Author's Note:**

> I totally posted this on time
> 
> Here's an explanation for the hiatus:
> 
> Okay guys sorry is stopped posting I just. Fell, mentally. My mental health has gotten a lot worse since schools started, plus marching band, drama in my friend groups, and the upcoming deadline for a very important goal of mine have all been pressing down on me. The stress is high.
> 
> I'd say I've been a bit better, but like a week ago I ended up bawling in a Walmart parking lot at 8:00 pm because of homework stress. Soo no. A bunch of stuff just ended Friday, though, so I have a bit more relaxing time, so expect more.
> 
> I'm not done with this yet, I swear!


End file.
